


Лесной цветок

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились в лесу две девушки, одна без пяти минут монахиня, а вторая...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лесной цветок

**Author's Note:**

> Читая «Хочется: Дарта Вейдера», Нару-тян почувствовала то, что я если и закладывала в текст, то почти невесомо – возможную пару Санька/Тая. А потом она напомнила мне про множественность миров и что в какой-нибудь из реальностей каждая ситуация, о которой только подумаешь, – воплотится. И начала выдавать идеи альтернативных воплощений девушек…  
> В итоге это всё же получилось в том мире, в котором происходит «Ересиарх», некое промежуточное воплощение между Таей и Тарьей…  
> Букан

Молоденькая девушка в тёмной одежде шла по лесной тропинке, заворожённо глядя по сторонам. Похоже, она совсем не боялась сбиться с дороги, да и другие опасности, которые мог таить в себе дремучий вековой лес, ничуть её не беспокоили. Здесь она чувствовала себя как дома, да этот лес и был её домом, и даже больше – её миром, единственным миром, который существовал для неё, когда она выходила за высокие монастырские ворота.  
Таю жила в монастыре с самого рождения. Уже шестнадцать лет. Хрупкая золотоволосая красавица ещё не приняла постриг, но к этому всё шло. Почти все сёстры ясно видели по Таю: она не от мира сего, и когда молится или поёт – так близка к небесам, а ведь ещё и добро творит, утешает и помогает…  
Таю сама не знала, что ещё удерживало её от того, чтобы окончательно посвятить свою жизнь небесам… И, может быть, чтобы понять это, она и отправилась сегодня в лес. Здесь ей всегда думалось лучше, словно она советовалась с чутким близким другом. А этот лес был ей другом с самого рождения, ведь именно в нём сёстры когда-то нашли неведомо как туда попавшую новорождённую девочку… Таю – «лесная» – она до сих пор носила это детское имя, и все сёстры звали её именно так, хотя по монастырскому уставу ей полагалось уже принять другое, определяющее всю её дальнейшую жизнь.  
И сейчас девушка шла по лесу, прислушиваясь к шорохам, глядя по сторонам… Вспоминала слова сестёр: здесь надо осторожнее, есть места, куда лучше не заходить, там водится всякая нечисть… Но страшно не было. Ведь любое зло можно прогнать молитвой, да и лес ощущается таким родным!  
Всё – и деревья, и мох под ногами, и ручей, чей звонкий чистый голос пробуждал далёкие, смутные воспоминания, словно колыбельная или песня из детства… Даже странно, отчего так? Задумавшись об этом, она шла и шла вдоль берега ручья – и вдруг её отвлёк странный шорох. Таю умела распознавать лесные звуки, но это было что-то новое. Или кто-то?  
Сначала ей померещился в кустах какой-то зверёк, длинный, тёмной масти, тянущийся вверх… А потом вдруг Таю увидела, что навстречу ей из этих кустов идёт девушка. Вполне обычная… И как она могла принять её за зверька?  
Темноволосая, в простом домотканом платье, она походила на деревенскую жительницу, но ни один деревенский не заходил в лес так далеко…  
Кажется, Таю в первую секунду всё-таки вздрогнула от неожиданности. И незнакомка тоже. Впрочем почти сразу на её губах появилась улыбка, словно она ожидала встретить кого-то похуже юной послушницы – и довольна, что вышло не так.  
– Здравствуй, мир тебе! – Таю чуть наклонила голову и улыбнулась в ответ. – Куда путь держишь?  
– Здравствуй, – тёмные глаза девушки смотрели с любопытством и удивлением. – Я иду домой, торопилась вернуться до темноты и… – она окинула быстрым взглядом лес вокруг. – Вот, решила немного сократить путь, а теперь думаю – не напрасно ли…  
– Тебе здесь неуютно? Понимаю, если ты из деревни… Насколько я знаю – далеко ведь… А близко только монастырь.  
– Я так и поняла… А сёстры смелые, как я посмотрю, ходить в этой чаще! Святая вера всякий страх разгоняет?  
– Вот-вот, – простодушно улыбнулась Таю. – С ней ничто не страшно… Прости, не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
– Сэн, – улыбнулась девушка. – А тебя?  
– Таю.  
– Таю? – удивление мелькнуло на лице девушки. – На храмовое имя это непохоже…  
– Ну… меня так прозвали ещё в детстве, потому что нашли прямо в этом лесу. Постригусь – тогда и поменяю… – за этим явно услышалось невысказанное «когда-нибудь». – Хочешь, я тебя провожу? Или устрою на ночлег?  
– Спасибо, – Сэн явно смутилась. – Надеюсь, я всё-таки не сбилась с пути… Если поторопиться, домой добраться успею. Но, кажется, ты эти места знаешь лучше…  
– Я тебя провожу. Ты в какой стороне живёшь?  
– Там, – Сэн показала рукой на запад.  
– Тогда пойдём.  
Они пошли рядом, и вскоре Таю заметила, что Сэн посматривает на неё с каким-то странным удивлением.  
– Неужели ты и правда из монастыря? – спросила она наконец.  
– А разве непохоже? – улыбнулась Таю.  
– Непохоже. Ты такая юная, такая красивая и очень живая. Как будто корнями из этого леса растёшь, воздухом подпитываешься, а умываешься росой. И неужели тебе нравится жить взаперти, скучной и размеренной жизнью?..  
– Моя жизнь вовсе не скучная. В ней столько радости, и небеса совсем рядом, и с молитвой легче, и я ко всем добра, и ко мне добры…  
– А зачем же ты гуляешь по лесу?  
– Ну, он же мне как дом родной, – засмеялась Таю. – Меня же нашли здесь… И я всегда чувствую себя здесь, как дома. Дома, где тебя ждут, где всегда могут помочь и можно найти ответы на все вопросы. Я понимаю, наверное, это очень странно звучит, но…  
– Совсем нет, – серьёзно ответила Сэн. – Лес принимает тебя, как свою, это видно.  
– Видно?  
– Ну да, смотри, мы идём через чащу, а тебя ни одна ветка не задела!  
– А я как-то всегда считала, что так и должно быть…  
– Вот, тем более, значит, ты и сама это чувствуешь!  
Таю вдруг с удивлением поняла, что её спутница сейчас идёт точно так же – ни разу не запнулась о корень, ветки словно уступают дорогу… Сэн больше не казалась испуганной, хотя по-прежнему держала Таю за руку.  
– Ну всё, спасибо, – сказала Сэн ещё через некоторое время. – Теперь мне уже недалеко добираться, – и замерла на месте, чутко к чему-то прислушиваясь. И даже как будто принюхиваясь – сейчас её лицо почему-то снова напоминало мордочку какого-то зверька.  
– А ты уверена, что доберёшься? – с сомнением спросила Таю. Казалось невероятным, что из самого сердца леса «недалеко добираться» до человеческого жилья.  
– Да, конечно. И знаешь, – Сэн вдруг задорно сверкнула глазами, – я больше не боюсь сбиться с пути в этом лесу… Ведь в нём есть ты!  
Таю удивлённо на неё воззрилась: мол, я-то тут при чём?  
– Вот увидишь, – подмигнула Сэн, – мы ещё встретимся! Если вдруг что – меня на тебя выведет! Счастливо!  
И она скрылась в чаще. Таю на миг показалось, будто, когда новая знакомая развернулась, за спиной её мелькнул длинный пушистый хвост.  
* * *  
Сёстры долго удивлялись, где так долго пропадала юная послушница, а Таю даже не могла ничего особенного рассказать. Просто гуляла, познакомилась с девушкой из деревни, ничего странного.  
Только вот сегодня впервые у Таю не получалось сосредоточиться на молитве. Она всё думала о сегодняшней встрече и о том странном, что в ней было… или мерещилось? И очень не хотелось думать, что Сэн – какой-нибудь дух соблазняющий, отвлекающий или что ещё…  
Напротив, в ней было что-то такое… родное и близкое, почти такое же чувство охватывало Таю в лесу. Только это чувство было каким-то новым, и Таю даже жалела, что не успела понять, что это.  
От этих мыслей её отвлекли громкие голоса. Таю вышла из кельи, догадываясь, что монастырь посетили крестьяне из ближайшей деревни. Но почему в такой час?  
Вскоре выяснилось: крестьяне жаловались на нечисть. Мол, шныряет по окрестностям, зыркает, хвостом машет… Лет двадцать назад это подлое племя из деревни первую красавицу сманило! И не могли бы монахини что-нибудь сделать, молитвой святой отогнать эту нечисть?  
Причём сделать это просили именно Таю. В деревне её хорошо знали, любили за доброе сердце… и, хоть она и ссылалась на то, что ещё не приняла сан, эти простые и добрые люди клялись, что она почти святая и что они готовы целовать края её одежды… Верили, что от одного только взгляда золотоволосой послушницы, полного, как им виделось, самого света небесного, сгинет любая тёмная сила… И как можно было им отказать?  
По дороге в деревню Таю стала расспрашивать, где же видели крестьяне эту загадочную нечисть. Говорили – кто видел у околицы, а кто клялся, что чуть ли не на своём огороде столкнулся с хвостатым нелюдем…  
Таю со всем старанием и, как всегда, с искренней верой в силу молитвы, совершила требуемый обряд. Обошла всю деревню, и вроде всё было хорошо и правильно, и должно было помочь… только вот у самого края леса Таю вдруг почувствовала что-то необычное. Не враждебное, нет… просто странное и чем-то смутно знакомое… Ощущение чьего-то присутствия длилось всего несколько мгновений.  
Но теперь Таю была уверена, что никакая нечистая сила больше в деревню не наведается. И по лицам крестьян видела, что они думают точно так же – они смотрели на нее с облегчением и благодарностью. И вдруг одна седая сгорбленная старушка смахнула слезу:  
– Что ж раньше небо нам тебя не послало, святая ты душа… Может, тогда бы и не увела мою дочку эта нечисть…  
Таю сочувственно вздохнула, односельчане старушки закивали… Кто-то вспомнил, какой красавицей и разумницей была та девушка. Ещё кто-то сказал:  
– Ты знай, иногда хвостатые не только убивают людей, чтоб позабавиться, но и сманивают с собой. И тогда они уже не люди, им нет места среди нас…  
– А… а что с ними случается?..  
– Дорогу назад они забывают. А поживут немного среди этих нелюдей – становятся такими же, как они… Раньше здесь хвостатых куда больше было, покуда монастырь не воздвигли. Видно, сёстры своей верой наши места от них оградили, теперь уж редко их здесь увидишь…  
– Понятно, вот ведь страсть Господня, – Таю осенила себя охранным знамением. – И неужели их уже нельзя ни исцелить, ни отмолить?  
– Такого еще не бывало. Если и можно, то, видно, для этого нужна такая чудотворная сила, какая разве что в старые времена была.  
– Да, – подхватил кто-то из крестьян, – ещё при Мон’ари, говорили – она умела с нелюдями общий язык находить…  
– Тише, ведь Мон’ари продала душу нечистому, не поминай её…  
– Но она ведь и вправду это умела!  
– И верно, умела… Только вряд ли кто ещё такой появится…  
* * *  
В монастырь Таю вернулась в задумчивости – почему-то рассказ крестьян заинтересовал её, она чувствовала, что услышанное ею очень важно – для неё, а может, и не только. Но хотелось узнать больше, а кто мог в этом помочь?  
Проще всего было обратиться к матушке-настоятельнице. Та высказалась достаточно определённо: мол, оборотни-еноты – духи злые и мерзкие, верующим надо держаться от них подальше и не общаться ни в коем случае. Те, кто думает, что в них есть что-то человеческое, заблуждаются и жестоко расплачиваются за это. Как в своё время расплатилась Мон-президентша, отдавшая душу и тело лорду Тьмы…  
Таю не спорила с этим, конечно, матушка-настоятельница знает об этом больше, и всё же… Разве не учили её и сестры, и священные книги, что у каждого живого существа есть душа, частичка божественного света, которой ничем не угасить? Пусть и не всегда легко дать этому свету разгореться ярко, победив темноту. Многие оступались – но ведь это не значит, что зажечь свет невозможно?  
Через несколько дней Таю опять наведалась в деревню – там всё было тихо, кажется, её молитвы возымели силу… Успокоенная, она отправилась обратно – и, как всегда, не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы лишний раз насладиться прогулкой по лесу.  
Как и недавно, она шла вдоль ручья. И невольно вспоминала свою тогдашнюю спутницу – Сэн – и её странные слова. Кажется, та девушка была уверена, что они увидятся снова…  
И стоило Таю об этом подумать – как она заметила на берегу ручья, под деревьями, какое-то движение. Подошла поближе… и точно, это была Сэн, умывавшаяся водой из ручья.  
Она так была увлечена этим занятием, что, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечала, но когда Таю подошла ближе – вдруг, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:  
– Ну, здравствуй. Я же говорила, мы ещё увидимся!  
– А как ты… – растерялась Таю.  
– Да проще простого – увидела твоё отражение в воде! – засмеялась Сэн. – Садись, отдохни от трудов праведных…  
– А может, трудов и не было? – развеселилась Таю. – Может, я бездельничала весь день!  
– Нет, – покачала головой Сэн. – Я ведь знаю, как ты потрудилась в деревне.  
– Там ведь сейчас спокойно, да?  
– Да, ты своей молитвой всю деревню как волшебным кругом обвела. Никто не переступит.  
– Но ты все-таки поосторожнее. Лес ведь не деревня, – Таю села на мягкий мох под деревом.  
– А чего мне бояться, ведь ты со мной! И потом, – Сэн вдруг озорно улыбнулась, – у меня ещё кое-кто есть…  
– И кто же?  
– Сейчас увидишь, – Сэн подошла ближе, и Таю увидела в её ладонях колючий серый комочек.  
И тут же взвизгнула от восторга:  
– Какой ёжик! Где нашла? Он ручной?  
И протянула к зверьку руки, не боясь уколоться, а забавный зверёк повёл острой мордочкой и вместо того, чтобы зафыркать и свернуться в шарик – перелез на ладошку Таю и обернулся вокруг неё. Брюшко у него было восхитительно тёплое и мягкое…  
– А ты ему понравилась, – улыбнулась Сэн, – обычно он недоверчивый, а тут… Ну, он всегда чует, кому можно доверять!  
– Это твой любимец? – Таю продолжала держать ёжика на ладони, видя, как её внимательно изучают маленькие глазки.  
– Мой старый знакомый, – отозвалась Сэн. – Мы с ним часто встречаемся.  
И снова Таю испытала что-то странное, смутно знакомое, так же как в шелесте деревьев, в журчании ручья. А ведь это всего лишь маленький смешной ёжик у нее в руках…  
И очень не хотелось, чтобы это чувство проходило – а значит, не хотелось выпускать зверька из рук. Может, она поймёт наконец, что это за чувство, что за воспоминания…  
– Хочешь, я тебе его подарю? – вдруг предложила Сэн. – Насовсем…  
– А можно? А он захочет? Если раньше жил на воле, в лесу…  
– А как ты думаешь? Может, спросишь у него?  
Таю недоверчиво улыбнулась. Как это – спросить? Она снова посмотрела на ёжика, пытаясь понять, захочет ли он остаться у неё. Ёжик уютно расположился на её ладони и внимательно разглядывал девушку, смешно посапывая. Кажется, он не торопился проситься на волю.  
– Видишь, ты ему нравишься. Думаю, он согласен с тобой остаться.  
Сэн внимательно посмотрела на Таю, чуть склонив голову набок. Есть ли хоть кто-то, кому эта странная «без пяти минут монахиня» может не понравиться? Что там деревенский люд и лесные зверушки, даже небеса смотрят на неё с благосклонной улыбкой, это видно даже по её лицу.  
А ведь она совсем непохожа на других монахинь, каких Сэн приходилось встречать. Те были обычно отрешённее, более погружены в себя и более строги. А Таю как будто вся растворена в мире вокруг, и мир есть радость, а радость есть она сама. И она готова любить всех, как и заповедано небесами, а не отворачиваться от кого-то только потому, что он не такой, как все…  
И это чувствует любой и каждый, и она сама тоже – и на мгновение Сэн ощутила желание стать маленьким ёжиком в тёплых ладонях…  
– Спасибо, – голос Таю вернул её к реальности.  
– Ну, это его надо благодарить, а не меня.  
Таю не хотелось уходить. Она и Сэн ещё долго сидели рядом, и, кажется, Таю впервые в жизни болтала с кем-то вот так, просто, по-девичьи. Рассказала новой подружке всю свою коротенькую жизнь, начиная с самого начала. Услышав историю о том, как маленькую Таю нашли в лесной чаще, Сэн вдруг встрепенулась.  
– Что такое? – спросила Таю.  
– Может быть, ты в этом лесу и родилась. Может быть, всё не просто так…  
– Не знаю. Я, наверно, уже никогда не узнаю, кто мои родители и откуда я родом… А ты… ты расскажешь о себе?  
– Да что особенно рассказывать. Я довольно одинокое существо и только в лесу чувствую себя своей… В деревне я чужая. Понимаешь?  
Таю не очень понимала. С чего бы Сэн быть там чужой, в ней ведь нет ничего, что могло бы заставить крестьян её недолюбливать. Хотя… Вот она-то в монастыре не чувствует себя чужой, а всё равно стремится в лес…  
– Ну ничего, теперь нас в лесу уже двое, – шутливо сказала Таю, – значит, мы не одиноки… К тому же теперь мне, наверное, придется появляться здесь чаще, – Таю кивнула на ёжика. – Он ведь будет рад увидеться с тобой!  
– Ну, я надеюсь.  
– Кстати, а его зовут как-нибудь?  
– Я зову Дартик. Это сокращение от Дарта Вейдера, понимаешь?  
– Но ведь Дарт Вейдер был ужасен и грозен, хоть и говорили, что его любила президентша Мон…  
– Он был строг, но справедлив. И в своей маске так же сопел и топал, как вот он…  
– Надо же, вот никогда бы не подумала! – хихикнула Таю. – А ведь верно! Колючий снаружи и очень тёплый внутри, да?  
Сэн засмеялась, а ёжик согласно засопел.  
* * *  
Кто бы мог подумать, что прошел уже месяц… Сэн и Таю опять сидели вдвоём у ручья, а рядом деловито копошился Дартик.  
– Ну, как ему живётся?  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Таю. – Мне кажется, он очень доволен.  
– Я тоже так думаю… А сёстры не возражали?  
– Нет, совсем нет. Это ведь во благо – о ком-то заботиться.  
Для Таю это было ещё и в радость. Несмотря на то, что Дартик вполне оправдывал своё имя – пыхтел и топал, как славному ежиному племени и положено… Но больше всего любил забираться на руки к Таю. Вот и сейчас забрался и привычно расположился на ладони, поглядывая на Сэн, расчёсывающую Таю волосы. Она сама вызвалась это сделать, и Таю не смогла отказать – тем более, в честь праздника.  
Это был весенний праздник, с трудом признаваемый церковью, говорили, что когда-то его придумала Мон’ари для дочерей – своей и лорда Вейдера, чтобы девушки не переставали дружить в связи с переменами и разными свалившимися на них открытиями. В этот праздник полагалось расплетать косы и расчёсывать друг другу волосы, плести венки и дарить их друг другу. По самому старинному обычаю, это делали лучшие подруги, по более поздним – ещё и влюблённые парочки.  
– У тебя такие красивые волосы… Они блестят, как золото, – Сэн вздохнула. – Неужели когда-нибудь ты навсегда спрячешь их под покрывало?  
– Ну, пока я этого не сделала… И потом, сейчас ведь мне уже не придётся срезать их совсем, как в старые времена! – Таю улыбнулась, приятно было распустить волосы, чувствуя осторожные прикосновения к ним. Дартик снова решил немного поразмять лапы, и Таю, решив не отступать от обычая, стала заплетать венок, благо цветы вокруг цвели в изобилии, от их пестроты просто глаза разбегались.  
И ей стоило только руку протянуть, чтобы набрать самых разных, красивых… Таю выбирала то, что нравится, она не знала общепринятого деревенского «языка цветов» и ни о чём таком не задумывалась…  
– Очень красиво! – со счастливой улыбкой одобрила Сэн.  
И тут Таю смутилась. До неё дошло, что сейчас надо будет распустить волосы подруге и расчесать их…  
На неё нахлынула какая-то странная робость, показалось, что она непременно сделает что-то не так или за волосы дёрнет, но волосы у Сэн оказались на удивление мягкими, сами ложились под пальцы и гребешок… Это не была воспетая в стихах мягкость шелка и бархата – что-то совсем другое, словно держишь в руках маленького котёнка, гладишь по мягкой тёплой шёрстке, и от одного этого хочется расплыться в счастливой улыбке. Да и цвет её волос сейчас, вблизи, казался необычным, переменчивым – то чёрный, то вдруг местами сменявшийся серым, как сумерки, а порой в них мелькал легчайший серебристый отблеск – словно лунный блик. Таю, как заворожённая, проводила гребешком по волосам, и тёмные пряди струились, ласкали пальцы.  
И девушке показалось, будто она словно слышит тихое мурчание, будто и вправду гладит котёнка… или чует дрожь, похожую на ту, которую ощущала, когда Дартик переступал по её ладоням…  
Странно. Но так… приятно? Или это весна и медово-сладкий запах цветов опьянили её? Ох, нельзя, нельзя… Но что же в этом плохого?  
Казалось, что ничего… да и подумать об этом как следует Таю не успела. Сэн протянула ей свой венок – весь он был из белых и золотистых цветов, а посередине красовался один большой и ярко-красный. И аромат его пьянил ещё сильнее…  
– Какая красота! – и сердце ёкнуло, когда их венки и руки соприкоснулись, а венок Сэн коснулся её волос.  
И сама Таю закрыла глаза… а вот Сэн заметила, что красный цветок ещё шире раскрыл лепестки и как будто бы даже чуть-чуть засветился. Ну да, так она и думала!  
Можно было сразу догадаться, что Таю не принадлежит к смертным… Но каким же образом дитя лесов и лугов, девушка-цветок оказалась среди людей, да ещё и в монастырских стенах? Неужели же сёстры не распознали, кого нашли? И так ли правы те, кто говорит, что нелюдям не место внутри церковных стен?  
Тем временем Таю открыла глаза. И сейчас взгляд её был не таким, как обычно, и впервые свет небес сменился в нём чем-то другим… более земным и более таинственным. И чуть хмельным – не от вина, нет, так взгляд хмелеет от другого – от нахлынувшего чувства, пьянящего своей новизной. Ох, видели бы сёстры сейчас… Но они не видят, а Сэн – та, похоже, видит, и всё понимает… и даже знает, почему…  
Сама Таю так до конца и не поняла, что это за чувство… только некстати вспомнила, что по обычаю венками обмениваются не только подруги, но и парочки…  
И странное ощущение не покинуло её даже после того, как она вернулась в монастырь, только каким-то чудом не опоздав к вечерней молитве. И если бы тем вечером кто-то заглянул в её келью, очень удивился бы, увидев яркий цветочный венок…  
…А Сэн в это время устраивалась на ночлег в лесу, в каком-то подобии пещеры под корнями. Далеко вокруг её жилища не было ни людей, ни ей подобных…  
А ведь сегодня она впервые забыла о своём одиночестве, она была по-настоящему счастлива! Рядом с Таю словно весь мир преображался, переставал быть пустым и враждебным, дарил радость – и Сэн улыбалась, вспоминая тёплое золото волос, ясные глаза, и, кажется, впервые торопила приход нового дня, чтобы снова испытать это новое чувство…  
* * *  
И, конечно, они снова встретились… и первым делом крепко и нежно обнялись. Раньше, чем сообразили, что делают… Просто потянуло друг к другу, словно обе хотели проверить, не наваждением, не сном ли было то недавнее чувство…  
И когда их губы соприкоснулись – на краткий миг, легко-легко… то сначала обе умилённо выдохнули – и только потом отскочили друг от друга, словно обжёгшись. И тогда Таю увидела, что у Сэн сзади – длинный пушистый хвост в чёрно-белых кольцах…  
– Ты?.. – поражённо прошептала Таю.  
Тёмные влажные глаза пристально взглянули на неё. Нет, Таю не отступила, не отшатнулась в испуге, не вскрикнула от отвращения – она просто смотрела с нескрываемым изумлением.  
– Сэн… Ты…  
– Да, – та вздохнула. – Дитя хвостатой нечисти и девушки, которую сманили из деревни. Чужая и тем, и этим…  
Она с тревогой вглядывалась в лицо Таю… а та улыбалась, радостно, восторженно…  
– Какая прелесть! А погладить можно?  
Теперь настала очередь Сэн изумляться. Ещё никто из людей так не относился к её «особенности». Никто из людей… Но ведь Таю, она…  
– Тебе правда нравится?  
– Но это же прелесть! – Таю нерешительно протянула руку. – Можно?..  
– Конечно, – выдохнула Сэн, и тут же её хвост как будто стал ещё пушистее, ощутив несмелое поглаживание тонких пальцев.  
– Какой пушистый… Но почему же я его раньше…  
– Он появляется только когда я превращаюсь. Ну, или когда… – Сэн вдруг смутилась.  
– Когда что?  
– Когда я сильно волнуюсь. Сильно и радостно. Когда боюсь или злюсь – куда лучше держу себя в руках. А радуюсь я так редко…  
– А сейчас ты… волнуешься?  
– А разве не видно? – улыбнулась Сэн.  
– Но… почему?  
– Ты рядом, – просто ответила Сэн. – Ты первая, кто отнёсся ко мне так… по-человечески. Даже зная, кто я. И потом, ты ведь тоже… тоже не совсем человек, знаешь об этом?  
– Я?.. – выдохнула Таю.  
– Смотри, – Сэн кивнула на цветок, алеющий в траве, точь-в-точь такой как тот, который она вплела в венок подруги. – Прикоснись к нему!  
Таю послушалась. И цветок слегка засветился, раскрылся, потянулся к ней…  
– Видишь – он тебя узнал. Среди твоих предков были духи цветов, – улыбнулась Сэн.  
– Духи цветов? – прошептала поражённая Таю. – Но ведь… Как же тогда…  
– Духи цветов сходились с людьми, такое бывало. И поэтому лес всегда принимал тебя, как свою, ведь ты всегда оставалась его частью! – Сэн опустила голову. – Как и я.  
– Надо же… – больше слов у Таю не было, не находилось. И только потом она промолвила: – Хочу знать больше…  
– Спроси у цветов. Каждый цветок, даже самый маленький, может и должен тебе что-то рассказать…  
– Но… как?  
– Идём со мной! – Сэн взяла её за руку и потянула за собой. Скоро они вдвоём стояли на поросшей цветами лесной опушке.  
– Смотри, – сказала Сэн, – цветы перед тобой. И могут рассказать тебе обо всём, что ты хочешь узнать. Просто… почувствуй их – все вместе, и каждый цветок в отдельности. Ты это можешь.  
Ещё не совсем понимая, о чём она говорит, Таю взглянула на цветы. Те чуть покачивались под легким ветерком, и Таю показалось, что они приветливо кивают ей. А может, так и было?  
И вдруг… произошло что-то странное. Она видела перед собой яркий цветочный ковёр, различая каждый, самый маленький цветок. И каждый цветок видел и узнавал её, и их ароматы были как общий хор голосов, который слышат всё, но понять дано немногим…  
И Таю чувствовала, как её сознание наполняют тысячи теснящихся образов… и сначала едва не лишилась чувств, а потом начала что-то разбирать, различать целостную картину. И узнала историю о том, как обычный деревенский парень полюбил фею цветов. Как она больше не смогла летать и из-за любви утратила бессмертие, как молодую пару не приняли в деревне, как бывшая фея томилась, чахла и в конце концов убежала в лес. Там она родила дочку, которая толком не могла принадлежать ни к одному из миров. Оставила её на поляне, а сама превратилась в цветок… И её сестры, тронутые горем её супруга, вняли его просьбе, и превратили его в такой же цветок, прекрасный и нежный, как его влюблённое сердце…  
Когда Таю открыла глаза, в них стояли слёзы.  
Сэн не стала ни о чём расспрашивать подругу. Она и так понимала почти всё. Просто подошла, обняла за плечи, а за талию обвила хвостом.  
Таю благодарно положила голову ей на плечо. Наконец-то она знала о себе всё, и с этим знанием надо было ещё свыкнуться. Но она знала не только это. Все цветы были перед ней как на ладони, и теперь она знала, что означал тот красный цветок в венке, который свила ей Сэн.  
И вот что делать с этим – она не знала и боялась узнать. Она любила людей, всех, как и учила её вера, и прочих живых существ она тоже любила. Но выбрать одного-единственного спутника на века… Таю всегда считала, что ей это заказано. И уж тем более не могла помыслить, что ей признается в такой любви – другая девушка… Признается без слов, и ей, ещё совсем недавно знавшей лишь небесную благодать, будет так сладко просто оттого, что эта девушка сейчас рядом с ней…  
Только и расстаться – страшно, и сделать ещё шаг навстречу – тоже страшно. А вот так, как есть, замечательно!..  
Сэн прижалась щекой к её волосам:  
– Не уходи…  
– Я сама не хочу… Но… но ведь… я же не могу всё бросить и уйти в лес!  
– Почему нет? Это твой дом, и он тебя не отвергнет.  
– Но я же… Я же не могу вот так оставить монастырь и сестёр! Они с младенчества заботились обо мне, и если я вот так их брошу…  
– Я знаю, – вздохнула Сэн, – просто… Когда ты уходишь, всё вокруг словно тускнеет и так… пусто.  
– Я… я чувствую почти то же самое. Но ведь мы обе девушки и…  
– И я чувствую, что роднее и ближе тебя у меня никого не будет.  
Таю и сама чувствовала то же самое, ведь и в монастыре её учили тому же: любовь может приблизить человека к небу, и у каждого живого существа есть близкое существо, родная душа, одна в целой Вселенной… И если эта душа сейчас рядом с ней, то… Как можно оттолкнуть, отвергнуть её?  
И совершенно не получалось думать о тонких гранях, отделявших дружбу от любви и безгрешное от греха… Особенно сейчас, когда рукам было так приятно скользить по длинным тёмным волосам.  
– Я… Я вернусь. Обещаю, я вернусь к тебе!  
– Я буду ждать… – прошептала Сэн, обнимая её.  
* * *  
– Это всё же случилось, дитя…  
Таю еле сдержалась, чтобы не опустить голову под пристальным взглядом настоятельницы. Сердце отчаянно забилось, но Таю с нескрываемым облегчением увидела на лице матушки улыбку.  
– Ты сделала выбор. Мы потому и не неволили тебя с постригом – ждали, что выберешь ты сама. Земное или небесное. Какая сторона твоей природы одержит верх. И если тебя тянет в лес – значит, это и есть твоё предначертание. Тот путь, на котором ты принесёшь больше всего пользы и который подходит именно тебе. Слушай своё сердце. Ты не из тех, кто забывает о небесах. Ты всегда будешь тянуться к свету горнему, как цветок тянется к солнцу. Потому тебе и лучше жить в миру, что рядом с тобой и другие лучше станут…  
Таю залилась краской.  
– Я… – она просто не знала, что сказать. – Я… Спасибо! Обещаю, я никогда не забуду ни вас, ни того, чему вы меня учили, никогда!  
– Знаю. Потому и отпускаю тебя со спокойным сердцем… И благословляю на всё, что бы ты ни решилась сделать, потому что знаю – твои дела будут лишь на пользу другим… и тебе.  
Собраться для Таю было делом одной минуты, какие там у неё вещи… Главное – взять ёжика. Попрощаться с сёстрами и не заплакать. И бежать в лес…  
Она бежала без дороги, чувствуя, твердо зная, что придёт туда, куда надо, её словно звали, и она бежала на голос, слышный только ей одной…  
И вот, знакомая цветочная полянка, а на ней, словно и не уходила никуда – ещё более знакомая хрупкая фигурка с распущенными тёмными волосами. Таю устремилась к ней, даже не заметив, что не смяла по дороге ни единого цветка.  
– Сэн!..  
– Таю!  
Они обнялись, мечтая больше никогда не расстаться…  
И счастье снова нахлынуло на сердце теплым медово-цветочным дурманом, затопило его…  
– Я вернулась. Я не уйду больше…  
– Цветок мой лесной, а я тебя и не отпущу, – и черно-белый хвост снова обвился вокруг Таю нежным и пушистым объятием, словно рук было мало.  
И уже всё равно было, поймёт их хоть кто-нибудь из тех, кто вдруг увидит, примет ли их мир людей… Ведь лес был их домом, и там-то им никогда не будет мало места для жизни и счастья!  
А ещё рядом был ёжик, которого сейчас уронили на землю, но он всё равно радовался за обеих подруг.

Задумано: июнь 2010  
Записано: август 2010


End file.
